90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
We All Fall Down
We All Fall Down is the series finale and 22nd episode of Season 5 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis The series finale began with a recap show in which the stars and executive producers bidding farewell to the famous zip code in a look back at the show’s many moments. Plot The episode begins with Dixon and Annie relived to see that they are both okay. They worry whether Navid and Adrianna are safe after the mishap at the concert venue. At Naomi’s, Jordan arrives and tells her that he knows the sacrifice she made to get him his life back. He is really keen on getting back together with Naomi, but she says she has made his mother a promise that she wouldn’t and plans to keep her word. On seeing that Naomi is adamant, Jordan reluctantly leaves. Soon after, Naomi gets a call from Dixon. Liam and Sydney are about to leave for Australia, when Liam is shocked to learn about the explosion at the Spencer Blane concert. Sydney urges Liam to go and make sure his friends are okay. At the concert venue, Navid is wheeled out on a gurney by rescue workers. He is fine except for a few minor injuries. Navid is worried on learning that Adrianna might be hurt and hasn’t been rescued yet. He goes back into the building to look for her when told by a rescue worker that it might take more than 3 hours to get everyone out. Inside, Navid finds Adrianna with her foot stuck under some debris. Navid calls Dixon, who hands the phone over to a rescue worker. The worker tells Navid to stay put with Adrianna. There are live electrical wires all over the place, which is why it’s dangerous for them to come out till the place is cleared. The rest of the gang has gathered outside. They eagerly wait for Navid and Adrianna to be rescued. The gang does some volunteer work, helping out the victims, while waiting for Navid and Adrianna to be rescued. While Liam is busy helping the victims, Annie walks up to him and as per Silver’s advice, tries gauge if he is still interested in her (Annie). She is disappointed on learning that Liam is still planning to go to Australia and that Sydney has booked tickets for later in the day. Liam clearly still has feelings for Annie, but doesn’t really have the courage to tell her. Naomi throws together a major relief benefit, so she can overhaul her image, which has been tainted thanks to the Prince Harry episode. Adrianna calls Silver from under the rubble and expresses her condolences, saying Navid told her about the baby. Silver is touched that despite her recent behavior Adrianna is worried about her. Afterwards, Silver gets a call from her doctor, informing her that she has tested positive for a malignancy and has cancer. Liam is surprised on learning from Dixon that Annie is planning to move to Paris for good. Dixon says it’s because she is still holding a torch for him (Liam). At the relief benefit, Naomi introduces the Goo Goo Dolls, who are there to perform. While Navid is busy watching the Goo Goo Dolls on his cell phone, Adrianna panics, saying she smells gas. Outside, Dixon tells Silver there is a gas leak. The utility company had thought they had turned off everything, but turns out; a line under the theatre has ruptured. Naomi is informed by Annie that her rescue effort is actually impeding the rescue because the rescue equipment has to come through the area, where she is hosting the concert. She immediately pulls the plug on the concert and orders the gathered crowds to vacate the area. Inside, Adrianna has begun panicking, while Navid is doing his best to calm her down. With tears in her eyes, Adrianna recalls how Navid has always been by her side whenever she has needed him. The two of them mutually decide to get a place of their own and move in together once they get out. They promise that they are going to spend the rest of their lives together. While they are busy confessing their love for each other and kissing, a rescue worker, who has made it in, tells them that they will soon be rescued. The duo is overjoyed on hearing this. Outside, Annie gives Naomi the news that the rescue workers have gotten through and stopped the gas leak. Naomi is relived that Adrianna and Navid are going to be fine. A while later, Jordan arrives with his mother to have a talk with Naomi. Jordan’s mother tells Naomi that Prince Harry has agreed to go to rehab after what recently happened. His father the emperor wants to meet the girl, who convinced his son to go to rehab. Naomi agrees to do his mother this favor, but wants something in return. Jordan steps in, saying Naomi will only help if she (his mother) consents to his and Naomi’s relationship. His mother reluctantly agrees. Naomi and Jordan are overjoyed that they beat his mother at her own game. At the Offshore, while Liam and Sydney are packing all their stuff to leave for Australia, Sydney figures out that Liam still loves Annie. She suggests that he tell Annie how he feels but Liam is reluctant. He tells her that every time he and Annie have been together he has ended up hurting her. Sydney refuses to believe that and tells him to read the end of Annie’s book. She then leaves without him. Meanwhile, Adrianna and Navid are being helped out by the rescue workers. Outside, Silver breaks down and tells Dixon that she has cancer. Dixon gives her a pep talk, saying she has to keep fighting until she can fight no more. He also tells her that he and the rest of the gang will always be by her side. Silver thanks Dixon for always being there for her, and if she ever does have a child, she wants it to be just like him. While Navid and Adrianna are being rescued the rubble beings to come down on them. The rescue worker tells Navid that they need to move quickly. Adrianna, who has been brought out safely, is shocked on learning that Navid is still trapped under the rubble. Adrianna breaks down and begins to panic. The gang tries calming her down. Soon after, Navid is wheeled out, which relieves Adrianna. Although a little dazed, he is fine. Adrianna accompanies Navid to the hospital after they kiss. After seeing off Adrianna and Navid, Annie tells the gang that she is leaving for Paris because nothing’s changed between her and Liam. Annie bids all her friends a tearful goodbye. Silver calls her doctor and tells her that she wants to go ahead with the surgeries because she wants to fight the cancer. Liam comes looking for Annie and is told by Dixon that he just missed her. Liam rides his motorcycle to Jordan's plane and the plane is already going down the runway. Liam races his bike alongside the plane and Jordan notices him. He tells Annie that "some guy on a motercycle" is chasing the plane. Annie looks outside the window and to her astonishment finds Liam. She yells for the plane to halt and gets out of the plane. She asks Liam what he was doing and Liam says that he read the end of her book and decided that he wanted to be the man in her book. He wanted to be the person who goes after what he wants and he bends down to propose to Annie. He says he's not taking no for an answer this time and Annie says yes. Naomi takes a picture of them and sends it to everyone. Navid and Adrianna see the news on the ambulance on their way to the hospital. Dixon and Silver are walking while they get the news and scream when they find out. They hug and Dixon gleefully screams out, "My sister is getting married!". The scene goes back to Liam and Annie, where Naomi embraces them. Liam picks up Annie and twirls her around. The camera goes to the sky and the episode ends. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court Special Guest Stars :Prince Jackson as Cooper :Goo Goo Dolls as Themselves Recurring cast :Robbie Jones as Jordan Welland :Melissa Ordway as Sydney Price Guest starring :Robin Givens as Cheryl Harwood Quotes :''Dixon – (to Liam) You're too late. You missed your moment'' :''Annie – Nothing's changed. I want to move on with my life'' Trivia *Shenae Grimes, Tristan Wilds, AnnaLynne McCord, Jessica Stroup, Michael Steger and Jessica Lowndes are the only actors to have appeared in the first and final episodes of the series. Lori Loughlin, Rob Estes, Ryan Eggold, Jessica Walter, and Dustin Milligan were the only original cast members to not appear. *As of the series finale, the character Erin Silver appeared in 130 episodes, including the original show. * Shenae Grimes (Annie Wilson), AnnaLynne McCord (Naomi Clark) and Jessica Stroup (Erin Silver) were the only ones who were present in all the episodes since the pilot of the series. *The Goo Goo Dolls appeared in the 6th season finale of the original 90210 "You Say It's Your Birthday: Part 2". Music *Rebel Beat by the Goo Goo Dolls *We Come Running by Youngblood Hawke *Lullabies by Yuna *London Riots by Beech *My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up) by Fall Out Boy *Oh Sailor by Mr. Little Jeans *I Lived by OneRepublic Photos 522diam.jpeg 522naomi.jpeg 522.jpeg 522sixon.jpeg screen shots 542355.jpg 0522LiamSilver1.jpg backstage naomilastepisode9O21O.jpg|AnnaLynne on the set. goodbye9O21O.jpg|Michael, AnnaLynne and Tristan on the set. weallfalldown90210.jpg|We All Fall Down Video Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 5